This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7xc2xa7119 and/or 365 to Application No. 0102103-9 filed in Sweden on Jun. 13, 2001; the entire content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
This invention relates to the general field of powder metallurgy. Particularly the invention is concerned with a method of preparation of high density soft magnetic products.
In recent years the use of powdered metals for the manufacture of soft magnetic core components has expanded and the research has been directed to the development of iron powder compositions that enhance certain physical and magnetic properties without detrimentally affecting other properties. To this end many efforts have been made in order to provide electrical coatings which insulate the individual iron powder particles and many examples of different coatings are disclosed in the art.
Thus according to the U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,841 an insulated powder is prepared by treating an iron powder with a coating solution including phosphoric acid and chromic acid. Insulating coatings are also described in e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,177 and DE 34 39 397. According to these publications the coatings are obtained by treating iron based powders with coating solutions including phosphoric acid. The compacted product prepared from the insulated powders is subsequently heat treated. Another type of coating is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,957. According to this patent a magnetic powder core is prepared by treating an iron powder with an aqueous solution of potassium dichromate, drying the powder, compressing the powder to form a compact and heat treating the compact at substantially 600xc2x0 C. In other known processes soft iron particles are coated with thermoplastic materials before pressing. The U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,947,065 and 5,198,137 teach such methods whereby iron powders are coated with a thermoplastic material. A more recent method of coating iron-based powders for soft magnetic applications is described in PCT SE97/00283. Thus by using different types of coatings and coating techniques desired properties such as high permeability through an extended frequency range, high pressed strength, low core losses and suitability for compression moulding techniques have been considerably improved lately.
It has now been found that the magnetic properties, such as the initial permeability as a function of the frequency (frequency stability), may be improved by using a high velocity compaction (HVC) technique, which is described more in detail below. Especially unexpected is the finding that, for a given density, the initial permeability at different frequencies are significantly higher with this HVC technique and that these properties have been observed for both insulated and not insulated powder particles.
An object of the invention is to provide a method for the preparation of high density soft magnetic products, particularly products having a density above 7.25, preferably above 7.30 and most preferably above 7.35 g/cm3.
A second object is to provide a compaction method adapted to industrial use for mass production of such high density products.
A third object is to provide compacted bodies having high density and high green strength.
A fourth object is to provide a soft magnetic compacts bodies having high initial permeability.
In brief the method of preparing such high density compacts comprises the steps of subjecting an iron or iron-based soft magnetic powder to HVC compaction with an uniaxial pressure movement with a ram speed of at least 2 m/s. The particles of powder may, but must not, be electrically insulated.
The base powder, i.e. the non-insulated powder, may be a substantially pure water atomised iron powder or a sponge iron powder having irregularly shaped particles. In this context the term xe2x80x9csubstantially purexe2x80x9d means that the powder should be substantially free from inclusions and that the amounts of the impurities O, C an N should be kept at a minimum. The average particle sizes are generally below 300 xcexcm and above 10 xcexcm. Examples of such powders are ABC 100.30, ASC 100.29, AT 40.29, ASC 200, ASC 300, NC 100.24, SC 100.26, MH 300, MH 40.28, MH 40.24 available from Hxc3x6ganxc3xa4s AB, Sweden.
An insulating coating may be applied in order to improve the properties in alternating magnetic fields. Such a coating also permits heat treatment which further enhances the magnetic properties. The coating and the coating method is believed not to be critical and the coating could e.g. be any of those disclosed above. Especially preferred are thin coatings based on phosphorus and silicone, aluminium and titanium.
In order to obtain the products having the desired high density according to the present invention the compacting method is important. Normally used compaction equipment does not work quite satisfactorily, as the strain on the equipment will be too great. It has now been found that the high densities required may be obtained by the use of the computer controlled percussion machine disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,757 which is which is hereby incorporated by reference. Particularly, the impact ram of such a percussion machine may be used for impacting the upper punch of a die including the powder in a cavity having a shape corresponding to the desired shape of the final compacted component. When supplemented with a system for holding a die, e.g. a conventionally used die, and a unit for powder filling (which may also be of conventional type) this percussion machine permits an industrially useful method for production of high-density compacts. An especially important advantage is that, in contrast to previously proposed methods, this arrangement driven by hydraulics permits mass production (continuous production) of such high density components.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,757 it is stated that the use of the percussion machine involves xe2x80x9cadiabaticxe2x80x9d moulding. As it is not fully clarified if the compaction is adiabatic in a strictly scientific meaning and we have used the term high velocity compaction (HVC) for this type of compaction wherein the density of the compacted product is controlled by the impact energy transferred to the powder.
According to the present invention the ram speed should be above 2 m/s. The ram speed is a manner of providing energy to the powder through the punch of the die. No straight equivalence exists between compaction pressure in a conventional press and the ram speed. The compaction which is obtained with this computer controlled HVC depends, in addition to the impact ram speed, i.a. on the amount of powder to be compacted, the weight of the impact body, the number of impacts or strokes, the impact length and the final geometry of the component. Furthermore, large amounts of powder require more impacts than small amounts of powder. Thus the optimal conditions for the HVC compaction i.e. the amount of kinetic energy which should be transferred to the powder, may be decided by experiments performed by the man skilled in the art. Contrary to the teaching in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,757 there is, however, no need to use a specific impact sequence involving a light stroke, a high energy stroke and a medium-high energy stroke for the compaction of the powder. According to the present invention the strokes (if more than one stroke is needed) may be essential identical and provide the same energy to the powder.
Experiments with existing equipment has permitted ram speeds up to 30 m/s and, as is illustrated by the examples, high green densities are obtained with ram speeds about 10 m/s. The method according to the invention is however not restricted to these ram speeds but it is believed that ram speeds up to 100 or even up to 200 or 250 m/s may be used. Ram speeds below about 2 m/s does, however, not give the pronounced effect of densification. It is preferred that the ram speed above 3 m/s. Most preferably the ram speed is above 5 m/s.
The compaction may be performed with a lubricated die. It is also possible to include a suitable particular lubricant in the powder to be compacted. Alternatively, a combination thereof may be used. The lubricant can be selected among conventionally used lubricants such as metal soaps, waxes and thermoplastic materials, such as polyamides, polyimides, polyolefins, polyesters, polyalkoxides, polyalcohols. Specific examples of lubricants are zinc stearate, H-waxe(copyright) and Kenolube(copyright). The amount of lubricant may vary up to 1% by weight of the powder composition.
The invention is further illustrated by the following examples: